


We walk in Starlight in another World

by SkywardGeek



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Book Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Desolation of Smaug, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, I'm Sorry, Just sorry, Movie Spoilers, One Shot, Oneshot, POV Female Character, Spoilers, Spoilers for Desolation of Smaug, Stars, Tauriel POV, kili - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywardGeek/pseuds/SkywardGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I understood now what he said about starlight. Cold and distant. He was so distant from me, in a place I couldn’t reach. I wished to show him starlight as I knew it. I hoped to walk with him under the night. I wanted to tell him I loved him. All I could do now was whisper it to him.</p><p>The battle of the five armies rages around an elf and her dwarf, as her love slips beyond her reach.</p><p>Just a quick oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	We walk in Starlight in another World

**We walk in Starlight in another World**

 

I watched him fall. It was horrible slow motion. Arrows piercing his skin, swords ripping apart his flesh. No medicine, no Elvish healing could stop the blood flowing from him. I was by his side until his last breaths, until his body shuddered and became lifeless. All I could smell, feel, see was warm scarlet blood. He felt so cold to my touch. I understood now what he said about starlight. Cold and distant. He was so distant from me, in a place I couldn’t reach. I wished to show him starlight as I knew it. I hoped to walk with him under the night. I wanted to tell him I loved him. All I could do now was whisper it to him, knowing he would never hear. I couldn’t leave his body there. Not in the open, not on the battlefield. I don’t know why but I couldn’t leave him, not as just another casualty of war. I dragged him away, aiming for the shelter of a rocky overhang. I was too slow. I barely noticed at first, didn’t hear the droplets or the chink of my armour falling away, and didn’t feel the warmth spreading down me. I kept moving. My legs gave way underneath me, and the world was turning dark but I needed to protect him. A sharp blinding pain in my side broke through my sensation of numbness. An arrow had stabbed through my abdomen. It was weird that I didn’t feel pain, or not the right kind of pain. I was still desperately clinging to his hand, there would be so many things left unsaid. So much regret to live with, to die with. Death seemed to be coming soon. Coldness enclosed, darkness swallowed, sensations lost except for his hand entwined in mine.

A velvet blue shined above me, with shattered glass glittering across the sky in millions of tiny shards. Soft grass was plush beneath my feet. The sky was wide and open and free. My hand was still holding on, only now I felt a warmth spreading through my fingertips. Daring to look up, I saw it, I saw him. Grinning cheekily, colour in his cheeks, no trace of pain that had been etched on his face in those last moments. His soft lips were whispering words for me to catch in the silence of our world.  
“I thought you would walk in the starlight far away in another world. Do you think you could ever love me?”  
I leant into him, enjoy the feeling of warmth and life that had revived within him. I softly brushed my lips against his before replying.  
“I already love you.”  
I lightly kissed him, tender and sweet, before taking his hand. We will take our first steps in our new world together, under the starlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote, sorry it's kinda rough. I watched the Hobbit (desolation of Smaug) and had the urge to write this.


End file.
